


Radio Caroline

by Nelja



Series: Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Original Character(s), Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Wesley et quelques autres sorciers témoignent de leur crise d'adolescence en écoutant des radios pirates Moldues. D'accord, la partie Moldu était une idée d'Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radio Caroline

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Rowling. Ecrit pour le thème "kHz" de 30-baisers.
> 
> Dans ma tête ils parlent anglais, donc les quelques jeux de mots sont, en pratiques, intraduisibles.

"Monsieur" demanda Arthur, avec de grands yeux passionnés, "c'est quoi, un kHz ?"

Octavius Jones, le professeur d'étude des Moldus, prit un instant pour réfléchir. Les questions de son élève le plus motivé des sixième année (et certainement de Poudlard tout entier, et probablement de sa carrière) sortaient très souvent du programme, et certaines d'entre elles le plongeaient même dans la perplexité.

"kHz, c'est une abréviation pour kiloHertz..." dit-il d'une voix posée. "D'après l'étymologie - je vous ai appris un peu de cela - on voit facilement que c'est une quantité qui représente mille Hertz.

"Mille Hertz !" s'exclama Arthur. Puis il redevint plus calme, et enchaîna : "Et un Hertz, qu'est-ce que c'est, exactement ?"

"Je suis en train d'essayer de me le rappeler..." murmura Jones. "Oui, si ma mémoire est bonne, cela s'appelle ainsi car cela a été étudié par un savant Moldu nommé Hertz. Et c'est..." il plissa les yeux. "C'est l'inverse d'une seconde, je crois. Mais vous savez, c'est de la science Moldue à un niveau assez avancé. Même parmi les Moldus, certains l'ignorent. Ce n'est pas la peine de vous tracasser avec cela, Weasley."

Arthur sembla déçu. "D'accord, monsieur."

"Au fait, Weasley, je ne vous ai pas encore félicité pour votre dernière dissertation sur la peinture Moldue du 19e siècle. Quelle finesse dans l'appréciation !"

Arthur sourit "Merci, monsieur." et n'osa pas en demander plus.

* * *

"Alors, tu as tout amené ?" demanda Molly.

Elle avait réussi à inviter Arthur chez ses parents, en le présentant comme "un ami". Elle avait aussi invité sa meilleure amie Marlène Robin, et un ami de celle-ci, Claudius McKinnon, de Poufsouffle.

Mais bien sûr, pour ses parents, ils n'étaient tous que des amis venus travailler ensemble pendant les premiers jours des vacances de Noël, avant de rejoindre leurs familles respectives. Et elle avait dû réussir à les convaincre, puisqu'ils venaient de les laisser seuls tous les quatre à la maison, en leur faisant mille recommandations.

Molly avait le sentiment qu'ils n'auraient pas été aussi coulants si elle avait été seule avec Arthur. Mais en l'occurence, tout était parfait...

Sauf le gros tas de métal qui se trouvait devant eux.

"Tu crois que ça va marcher ?" demanda Marlène. "Il paraît que la musique Moldue n'a rien de commun avec ce qu'on entend chez nous lors des concerts ou des bals !"

"Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit à l'avantage des Moldus." fit observer Claudius.

"Je suppose qu'il faut essayer pour savoir." répondit Molly d'un air dubitatif.

"Je crois qu'on peut réussir à faire marcher ça." répondit Arthur. "Il paraît que ça fonctionne avec des piles ; c'est ce qu'on m'a dit dans la boutique où je l'ai acheté. Alors je suis allé dans une autre boutique, et j'ai pris toutes les piles qu'ils avaient."

"Mais on utilise lesquelles ?" demanda Marlène.

"Eh bien, justement," dit Arthur très satisfait de lui, "j'ai retourné le poste de radio - c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle - dans tous les sens, et j'ai fini par trouver un endroit où ça s'ouvre. Et là, on a juste la place pour mettre certaines tailles de piles, et pas d'autres. Alors voilà, ce sont celles-là !"

Ses camarades ne furent pas aussi impressionnés par la démonstration qu'il l'avait prévu.

"Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé directement au magasin lesquelles il fallait ?" demanda Marlène.

"Tu n'es jamais allé dans un magasin Moldu !" s'exclama Arthur. "Dès que tu poses une question naturelle, ils te regardent comme si tu étais un animal de foire ! J'étais gêné !"

"Non, je n'y suis jamais allée, et ça ne me fait pas envie." répondit Marlène en riant. "Les gens du Chemin de traverse ont l'air plus polis que ceux-là ! Et sinon, tu as déjà réussi à le faire marcher ?"

"Eh bien en fait, non." reprit Arthur. "On met les "piles" à cet endroit, donc - dans un ordre particulier, sinon ça ne marche pas, j'ai testé plusieurs fois. Vous voyez, le bouton pour l'allumer est ici !" Il désigna le bouton On/Off "Et pour le faire jouer plus fort c'est ici !"

Il eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas tourner la molette jusqu'au bout. Un grésillement continu monta à leurs oreilles ; mais il restait encore faible.

Tous d'abord, ils ressentirent une certaine exaltation, due au frisson de l'inhabituel, et au plaisir d'être réunis, tous les quatre, à jouer avec des appareils qui n'étaint pas de leur monde ; mais cette joie retomba vite devant la monotonie du bruit parasite.

"C'est ça, la musique Moldue ?" demanda Marlène d'un air très déçu.

"En fait, je ne crois pas." dit Arthur. "Il y a un dernier bouton ici, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à le faire marcher."

Marlène continuait à bouder : "Tu n'as pas essayé de le tourner ?"

"Mais si !" s'exclama Arthur. Puis, joignant le geste à la parole, il expliqua "Vous voyez, qu'on le mette à un bout ou à l'autre, c'est toujours les mêmes grésillements. Il doit y avoir quelque chose de spécial...

Molly, curieuse, examina le bouton pivotant en question : "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, kHz ?"

"C'est là le problème !" dit Arthur en levant les bras. "J'ai demandé à Monsieur Jones, et même lui ne sait pas. Enfin, il dit que c'est mille fois l'inverse d'une seconde, mais ça n'explique rien du tout. Et en plus, il me dit que la plupart des Moldus ne le savent pas non plus !"

"L'inverse d'une seconde..." médita Claudius. "Ca ne veut rien dire. C'est quoi, l'inverse d'une seconde ?"

"Il ne faut pas l'écouter." dit Marlène. "Jones est bien sympa, mais il n'a aucune idée de l'existence de Moldus après William Shakespeare."

"Ce n'est pas vrai !" s'exclama Arthur. "Encore l'autre fois, on a fait les peintres du dix-neuvième siècle..."

"C'est pareil." répondit Marlène. "On va dire que c'est exceptionnel."

"C'est qui, William Shakespeare ?" demanda Claudius. "D'après le nom, ça devait être un guerrier qui utilisait des armes Moldues ?"

"Ou alors, il était tellement lâche qu'il tremblait en brandissant ses lances ?" proposa Molly.

"Non. Juste un auteur Moldu." répondit laconiquement Marlène. "Il a écrit plein de théâtre. C'est pas trop mal. Jones est fan."

"C'est vraiment excellent !" murmura Arthur à l'oreille de Molly. "Il y a plein de belles histoires d'amour passionnées, et de l'humour aussi ! Je te raconterai, si tu veux."

Molly eut un rire réprimé, moins à cause de la proposition d'Arthur qu'à cause de la façon sont ses lèvres avaient effleuré son oreille. "D'accord, une autre fois. En attendant, en ce qui concerne les affaires de Moldus, je suis curieuse de savoir comment fonctionne cette chose..."

"Eh bien," dit Arthur, "ça me fait un peu peur, parce que même si je ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'un Hertz, comme ici ça vu encore plus loin que 1500 kHz ça doit faire... un million et demi de Hertz, et c'est beaucoup ! Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais... vous voyez..."

Molly avait pris l'appareil sur ses genoux, dans les plis de sa jupe orange, et effleurait précautionneusement le bouton inconnu. Arthur la trouvait exceptionnellement mignonne, ainsi. Non pas qu'elle ne fût pas mignonne d'habitude, bien sûr...

Il avait envie de l'embrasser, mais il n'osait pas, pas en présence de Marlène et Claudius.

Après tout, les baisers étaient une chose privée... Et puis, ça aurait été probablement indélicat. D'après Molly, Claudius rêvait de sortir avec Marlène depuis longtemps.

Soudain, une musique s'éleva dans la pièce.

"Je l'ai !" s'exclama Molly. "Je l'ai tournée au hasard, et je suis tombée sur quelque chose !"

La ligne musicale etait beaucoup plus simple que ceux dont ils avaient l'habitude, mais il y avait une sorte de force dans la voix du chanteur, dans les phrases musicales courtes, dans la simplicité violente des paroles, et bien sûr dans l'exotisme de la musique Moldue, qui les captiva.

_If the sky that we look upon_  
Should tumble and fall  
Ot the mountain  
Should crumble to the sea  
I won't cry, I won't cry  
No, I won't shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand  
Stand by me 

Arthur, qui regardait Molly penchée sur l'appareil, avait une vue parfaite sur sa nuque fine et blanche. Et, tandis qu'une atmosphère d'amour absolu emplissait la pièce en même temps la chanson qui émanait du poste Moldu, les baisers ne lui semblaient soudain plus une affaire si privée que ça.

D'ailleurs, Molly n'eut pas le moindre geste de pudeur alors qu'il se penchait sur elle pour lui déposer un baiser dans le cou. Elle se contenta de rire en lui prenant la main, Arthur lui enserra les épaules de son autre bras, savourant seulement la joie d'être ensemble.

Les dernières notes de la chanson s'éteignirent, et une voix féminine prit sa suite. "Ici Radio Caroline, 1520 kHz. Nous avons écouté "Stand by me" de Ben E. King, et voilà maintenant le dernier single des Beatles :"

"Oh, des scarabées qui chantent!" pouffa Molly. Arthur se pencha encore pour lui faire face, et embrassa ses lèvres pour la faire taire, alors que les premières notes s'élevaient, bientôt rejointes par une voix d'homme.

_I give her all my love_  
That's all I do  
And if you saw my love  
You'd love her too  
I love her 

C'est elle qui approfondit le baiser, et pendant un instant, il n'y eut plus de Marlène et de Claudius dans la piève, juste eux deux et cette musique aux paroles simples, aux instruments qui ne ressemblaient à rien de connu.

Jusqu'à ce que la musique soit troublée par un bruit familier, qu'Arthur ne pensa pas à identifier.

Mais ce fut Molly qui interrompit leur baiser. "Alerte ! Mes parents reviennent !"

En un éclair, Arthur et Molly se séparèrent, prenant l'apparence d'amis qui ne s'approcheraient pas à moins d'un mètre de disance. Ils eurent aussi le temps de voir Claudius et Marlène se séparer tout aussi prestement. Plus tard, Marlène devait raconter à Molly que Claudius lui avait toujours plu, vraiment! Mais qu'elle attendait qu'il prenne l'initiative.

Les sac de piles disparut sous la jupe de Marlène en même temps que la radio éteinte trouvait sa place dans les plis de celle de Molly, qui fit bien attention de ne pas déplacer la molette magique des kHz. Quand les parents de Molly vinrent leur dire bonsoir, tous leur répondirent avec une tête merveilleusement bien imitée d'adolescents sages qui étaient juste en train de discuter.

C'est ce soir-là qu'Arthur devint fan inconditionnel de musique Moldue.


End file.
